


A Little Bit of Movement

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, everyone needs to be nicer to carter please and thank you, having emotions about howard carter, spoilers for 171, thats my emotional support rogue, the boys as kobolds, you know per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Carter is sulky about having to be looked over, Barnes attempts to understand him a bit better
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	A Little Bit of Movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



> I've missed writing about my boys, and I just needed someone to be nice to Carter. 
> 
> This could be read as slash or preslash, either is valid tbh.
> 
> For KD who has just wanted some barnes and carter kobold content since this happened. <3 <3

“It’s a lot easier if you just let it move with you.”

Barnes looked up from where his claws were gripping his (Sassraa’s) tail. It was his watch over Carter (not a prisoner, just needed to be looked after). He squinted at Carter who was faffing with some tools, though he seemed to have a better handle at working with claws than Barnes did. 

“What do you mean?”

“You try and control the tail while you walk, but you just gotta let it sway with you as you move. It actually really helps with balance. I can move right quick… well I _could_ , if anyone would let me.” Carter would have been pouting if he had any lips to speak of, though Barnes could still see it, even with the snout. It was a look of Carter’s that Barnes was extremely familiar with.

Barnes exhaled through his nose, and walked over to sit next to Carter (not letting go of his tail, no matter Carter’s advice, he wasn’t ready to try yet).

“Look, Howard, you know why we’ve been keeping an eye on you. That isn’t your body, you can’t just do whatever you want with it.” 

Carter looked over at Barnes, offended, “I _know_ that. I wouldn’t just do _anything_ with Natun's body.” He took a deep breath and looked back down at his hands, “But being in a body that doesn’t ache most of the time, or hands that cramp when they get cold, which is constantly up here by the way. Not to mention, just being able to fit into places I normally wouldn’t be able to with that long gangly body of mine. It’s, _christ_ , it’s just nice to experience something different for awhile.”

Barnes had never been good at words, especially words that dealt with any kind of sensitive emotions, he always found he said the wrong thing, and made it worse. Which was honestly something he had probably already been doing to Carter throughout this whole mess. He reached out his hand and placed it over Carter’s, attempting to not harm him with his still unfamiliar wicked claws. 

Barnes was hyper aware that he was not in his own body; that everything he did would happen to Sassraa’s body. He did not want to step over any lines, to do anything that they would not be okay with. But, that being said, he hoped a little hand holding with Natun’s body would be acceptable. With the expression of which Barnes could only interpret as a smile from Carter, told him how much he really needed this. The show of support. Even if Carter was stuck here, Barnes could at least attempt to make things more comfortable for him, make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. Barnes could give him that. 

“Could you show me how you mean with the tail? I might be able to get the hang of it better that way.” 

Carter lit up in a way that was obvious even with the kobold’s facial features (which Barnes had honestly been struggling with, but might just get to understand a bit better thanks to all of this). He jumped up, and started with a demonstration before pulling Barnes up with him, to help him with his stance. Not only did it help Barnes get a bit more comfortable with his current body, and give him a greater appreciation for the kobolds in general. It helped pass the time with Carter, to make sure he no longer felt alone or alienated. To help bring them just a little bit closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)
> 
> sidenote: i didnt realize the similarity in title to my previous fic until i start typing it, but i like it, so its staying.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Bit of Movement [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436117) by [bunpods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds)




End file.
